Mistake
by MurderKarp
Summary: JasonDamian PWP. Jason is a master manipulator.


It always went this way. Jason would preach the same speech about how Bruce saw Damian as another fuck up, and would eventually abandon him the same way the Bat abandoned Red Hood.

This always started a fight. How could father bring him this far, only to abandon him? Both Dick and Bruce loved him! This would always bring up how they "loved" Jason at one point in time, and then the fighting would become violent.

Damian pounced on Jason, forcing the man against the wall. Dark fingers curled around the pale flesh of Hood's neck. The action elicited a knowing smirk from the lighter man, which only pissed Damian off even more.

He did not know why he always sought the bastard out. He knew exactly how the evening would pan out, yet he was always drawn to the ex-Robin. He knew the man would spout nonsense, but deep down he actually felt like there was some truth to the words.

Jason easily tore the younger boy's hands away, before spinning until he had the kid pinned to the wall. Damian's eyes were narrowed, as an angry scowl formed. He would never understand how he could actually believe the bastard, especially when he knew what the goal was.

Jason wedged his thigh between Damian's legs, and against his hardening member. The action forced a strangled groan to rumble deep within Damian's throat. They both knew the noise meant the fight was over, and that the fight for dominance had now started.

Damian pushed his head forward, and initiated a kiss. It was more tooth than lip contact, and he could taste blood within a few seconds, though he could not decide who it belonged to.

He broke the kiss off. He dug his fingers into Jason's arms, and forced the man's back against the wall. He could head the mocking snort that Red Hood made as he watched Robin slide to his knees.

Damian released the belt and button of Jason's trousers with practiced ease. He snagged the zipper with his teeth, and he swore he felt the older man shudder. He finally yanked the pants down before putting his hands on the man's hips.

He mouthed Jason through his boxers. The action was met by a firm hand tangling in the younger boy's hair.

"Cock slut," Jason growled, his hips bucking forward.

With a roll of his eyes, Damian pulled on the elastic of he boxers. He lowered it until Jason was exposed, and let the elastic snap beneath the man's balls.

Red Hood snarled, and pulled on Damian's hair. The younger man growled back as he dug his fingers into Jason's hip.

"Watch your fucking step, baby bat," Jason growled.

Damian knew full well there was a threatening tone behind the statement, but he did not give a single fuck. He was going to do things his way, even if Jason fought against it.

Damian pressed his lips against Jason's tip. He slowly opened his mouth. The front of his teeth pushed against sensitive flesh, until his mouth was completely open, and Jason was sliding into him.

Jason was growling, and his hand tightened in Damian's hair. He was trying to guide the boy along, but Robin was fighting against it.

The two struggled to gain control. Damian was pushing forward quickly, and Jason was forcing him all the way down, until he felt the back of the younger man's throat.

"Bet you get off on this when you get home," Jason growled between heavy pants. "Just lay on that bed, think about me in your mouth while you jerk off."

Damian shot the man a glare before he was shoved down again. Jason's grip was relentless, but that did not stop the younger man from trying to break free of it.

"You probably even imagine things. Me bending you over. You screaming my name beneath me, and begging me to let you cum," Jason continued. "That's why you're always running right back to me."

A low growl rumbled in Damian's throat. The sensation caused Jason to jerk his hips as he was pushed over the edge. He shoved Damian as far down his cock as the boy could go. He ignored the boy's fingers leaving bruises on his hips, and focused on the feeling of the seventeen-year-old swallowing around him.

He continued to thrust into Damian's mouth through his orgasm, and when he was done, he shoved the boy off. He was quick to fix his clothing, before stepping around Robin.

"Not this time, kid," he growled as he put a hand on his domino mask.

"You can always be replaced, Todd," Damian snarled. "There may not be a next time."

Jason went quiet. He walked over to where his helmet had been thrown in the midst of their fight. "Don't kid yourself," he finally grumbled as he leaned over to pick the helmet up. "Next time Goldie pisses you off, you'll be back. You always are."

Damian was glaring at the man. His lips were pursed, and his body was shaking. "Tt," he spat. "Get the hell out of here."

Jason laughed at Damian. "You're a mistake in the making, and you know it," he stated as he slid out of the window, and into the night.

Damian was alone.


End file.
